Delilah and Julius
As a team, Delilah and Julius are both gifted musicians, masters of disguise, martial arts experts and fluent in 20 languages. Still, they are both consummate professionals always seeking to improve their game. They seem to like each other, too. Delilah and Julius have had many "dates" like missions. Delilah Devonshire Delilah Devonshire has a very determined personality and is eager for truth. In fact, Delilah's greatest quality is her commitment to truth. It's also what gets her into trouble. She takes things seriously but she can break down easily in certain situations. Her spy parents went missing when she was only five and are presumed dead. Delilah refuses to believe this, however, and she is determined to find out anything she can about them and to prove the rumors wrong that her parents were double agents. Delilah's relationship with Julius is very important to her and she's very touchy and gets jealous when Julius flirts with other girls(especially Ice). She appreciates having a capable partner in Julius, and together they will stop at nothing to keep the villains from carrying out their evil plots on mankind. She believes in breaking her opponent down from the inside out. She gets inside the villain's head and she loves a new challenge. Delilah is strong-willed, inventive, resourceful, quick thinking and graceful. She is experienced in fencing, etiquette and explosives, and always has time to learn something new that may be useful on a mission. Julius Chevalier Julius Chevalier is often flippant but is very determined and has a passion for crime fighting. Where Delilah is more goal-oriented, Julius is more spontaneous. He deals with situations as they happen and still manages to find the time to have fun. He enjoys surfing, poetry, safe cracking and yoga. His parents were killed in action when he was only four, and Julius would love to avenge their deaths. For now, he is comforted by the fact that they were considered two of the greatest spies of all time. Julius is a laid back guy and a little cocky. This confidence allows him to act on the fly. He has a dash of James Bond in that he is not easily ruffled, thinks fast, and makes it all look easy. He has a good sense of humor and is very intuitive when it comes to the needs of his partner, Delilah. Beneath a nonchalant, arrogant exterior lies a sensitive and caring guy – especially towards Delilah. He is calm and resourceful under pressure, but tends to be a bit careless when the pressure is off. He often tries to impress Delilah, and becomes extremely jealous and petty when she shows interest in other boys. It is proved in one episode that he is in love with Delilah as it is shown what he is dreaming about. Ultima role Currently yet to appear in any story, they appear to be working hidden in Society Scout and does their "dates" mission on other world where the Orgs operation on the move in plain sight, they also doing Black-Ops mission for more the org's crucial information to help the Society to even the odds of the fight. Category:Protagonists